


Questions

by Anonymous101



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Darry bottoms for everyone, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, If you bitch in the comments I'll curse you out. I'm an asshole like that, M/M, Two-Bit is daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: it's hot outside so Pony and soda strip down and things get a little -intense after Pony asks a couple questions.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot and Darry wasn't home to fix the air conditioner. Hot and sweaty, Pony and soda laid on the couch. "It's to hot in here. Maybe we should take off a layer or two or we may boil," Soda said and neither boys hesitated to strip down into there boxers.

Pony couldn't help but glance at his brother's package through the send boxes his brother always wore. Soda noticed this and smiled lightly. "Do you want to know what it looks like in a couple years? Is that why you keep looking," Soda asked. 

Pony's cheeks burned a bright red. He didn't think Soda had noticed. " I guess so. I'd ask Darry but he would just find it awkward. As long as you're comfortable I mean," Pony said, his voice shaking slightly.

Soda smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "No problem. Darry and I already figured out that I'd be one giving you the talk. So what do you want to know first," Soda asked, smiling at his younger brother once again.

"How do I ask someone if they would want to, you know," Pony blushed even thinking about it.

,"Fuck," Soda said, finishing Pony's thought. Pony nodded slowly. "Who is it? No. Let me guess. Johnny," Soda said, and and by Pony's expression he knew he was correct.

"How do I ask if he'll be interested in doing that? And I don't even know what to do," Pony asked and soda smiled at his brothers nervousness.

"One. Johnny is totally into you. Two. If it's not too awkward for you, I I could show you a thing or two," Soda said and Pony tried to see if his brother was joking or not.

After a moment Pony nodded seeing as soda wasn't joking. Soda smiled and grabbed Pony's chin and connected their lips. Soda reached into Pony's boxers and started to stroke his already growing bulge. 

"Anything else you want to know before we get on to the rest," Soda asked, his voice husky.

"Where do you have more hair? Your ass or your cock," Pony asked.

Soda smirked and whispered in Pony's ear after nibbling on it," why don't you look for yourself." 

Pony didn't hesitate to pull his brothers boxers off and stared at his brothers perfect cock. It had thick dark pubes surrounding it and it was dirty of him but he took in the the scent of his brother and it was perfect to him.

"Want to see my ass are you just going to stare at my cock all day," Soda whispered and Pony gave it a teasing lick.

"Don't be to much of a tease or I'll fuck that little mouth of yours," Soda growled.

Soda flipped himself around on his hands and knees and spread his legs so Pony could see his ass better. 

"I think your ass is the hairiest," Pony said. 

" maybe you should try something. I think Johnny might like it. Eat my ass out," Soda said. 

"I've never done this," Pony said. 

"Only use tongue, no teeth. Spread the cheeks to get better access and just do you boo," Soda said and Pony giggled.

He followed sodas instructions and begin to eat out sodas ass, while soda let out a loud moan at the feeling of his younger brother eating him out.

"Shit Pony. If you don't stop you're going to make me shoot already and we have more to do than just this," Soda said and Pony smiled and licked his lips.

Soda kissed his brother and smirked. "There's something you are going to have to be able to do. Show me if you can suck a dick," Soda said and Pony kissed down his brothers chest and swallowed Soda's 9 inch cock.

"Damn kid. Your going to make a man very happy if you always suck like this. Damn Johnny is going to be so damn happy with you. You're going to have to isn't going to help me out sometimes and maybe even a threesome with Steve," Soda moaned. He couldn't believe how good his brother was at sucking dick.

"So you and Steve. Is it just a friends with benefits or is it more," Pony asked.

" Steve is my little baby. I love him and I also love to bend him over our bed and make it's so he can't walk straight for a week," Soda whispered.

"Should record it so I can watch it," Pony said and continued to give his older brother head.

"Do you see yourself as a top or bottom," Soda asked as he continued to moan.

"From my own experience of playing with myself I see myself as a bottom," Pony answered.

"What experiences," Soda asked. At this point Pony was just beating off soda who did the same in return. 

" you aren't the only one who takes Darry's toys at night. Also how are we all gay," Pony said.

"Since you say you are a bottom, maybe you should try something inside you that's not a toy," Soda whispered and Pony nodded. 

Soda grabbed a bottle of lube from a dresser drawer and loosened Pony up and lubed up his own dick.

"Ride me," Soda said and Pony positioned his ass above Soda's cock and pushed down. Once he had made his way down to the base of sodas member he rested his head on sodas shoulder. 

Once he was ready he pulled himself up and push back down slowly until he got into a rhythm. After a couple moments soda started to thrust into Pony so that when Pony pushed down soda thrust up into him.

They heard the door open and Steve walked in." Holy shit that's hot," Steve said.

"Later Steve. Right now its just me and my little bro," Soda said and laid Pony down.

Soda thrust in and out of Pony roughly. "Shit Soda. This feels fucking amazing," Pony moaned.

"So fucking perfect. You're mine. You belong to me," Soda growled and bit at his neck.Pony moaned. No he wasn't going to date Soda but right now he didn't care.

"Shit Soda. I don't know how long I'm gonna," he couldn't finish. He felt the rush and shot onto his chest. He moaned when he saw Soda lick we up and then he felt Steve drag his tongue across Pony's chest. 

He felt Soda pull out and stroke himself fast until he shot into Pony's mouth. He kissed Pony lightly and then they slipped their boxers back on and cuddled, but now Steve joined them and whispered. "Ready for round two?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy woke up in the middle of the night. He felt to sets of arms around him.On his left was Soda, and on his right was Steve. He slowly maneuvered out of between the two and went to the kitchen.

He realized slowly that he was naked. He went to go grab a pair of boxers until he heard a loud moan come from Darry's room.

He slowly made his way there, trying not to make any noise and saw the door was slightly opened. His dick went from soft to fully hard when he realized that Two-Bit had Darry bent over and was fucking him roughly.

He could see from the slight lighting that Darry's ass was a dark crimson color. Two-Bit had a fist full of Darry's hair and was pulling on it roughly. Two-Bit gave Darry's ass a rough smack before thrusting back in twice as hard.

Pony began to stroke himself and let out a moan. The older boys looked over and Two-Bit smirked before motioning for Pony to come in. "Go fuck your older brothers mouth," Two-Bit said in a demanding voice and Pony cooperated.

Darry didn't hesitate to suck Pony. He had actually had many fantasies of doing this to both him and Soda. Two-Bit grabbed Pony's head and kissed him. It was very clear that Two-Bit was in charge of this whole situation.

Pony continued to thrust into Darry's mouth. Darry gagged at first but it didn't take long for him to get used to the size. Two-Bit was bigger so it wasn't that hard to get used to it.

Two-Bit pulled out of Darry. "I've always wanted to see you two fuck. All that anger from fights taken out in bed. Ponyboy, fuck Darry as hard as you can," Two-Bit said and began to stroke himself as Pony pulled out of Darry's mouth only to push into his ass.

Darry looked back at his younger brother thrusting into him like a pro. Pony bent down and planted kisses on Darry's back. He saw many bite marks from Two-Bit on his older brothers neck, much like the ones that Pony had from Soda and Steve. 

"You enjoy being fucked by your baby brother," Two-Bit asked as he continued to beat himself off. 

"Fuck yeah," Darry moaned out.

"I bet you wish Soda was here to. Fucking your face and making you beg for them both to fill you up. You're a little slut aren't you. Love getting filled up by any dick you can," Two-Bit said. He was getting close to release.

Darry couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't form words, only moan out different sounds. Two-Bit moved behind Pony and pushed into him raw. Pony gasped in pain, but Two-Bit just started to thrust roughly. 

Darry felt the familiar feeling and let out a long, loud moan as he shot on to his bed. It would definitely stain his sheets. After a couple more thrust Pony shot his seed deep into his brother and I'd didn't take Two-Bit long to follow.

Pony pulled out of Darry, and Two-Bit pulled out of Pony. They all laid panting before Two-Bit went to Darry's dresser and pulled out a couple things. Two-Bit threw them at the two boys.

He'd thrown Darry a pair of black panties which caused his face to turn bright red, and he'd thrown Pony a bright pink thong. 

"This is what you two are going to wear tommorow morning. I think it's time all us greasers finally play," he said and after giving both boys a couple slaps on the ass before going to the bathroom. 

Darry jumped on top of Pony and began to kiss him. It wasn't long before Pony felt Darry's dick get hard again. Darry didn't hesitate to begin to fuck Ponyboy roughly. He bit Ponyboy's nexk in every spot he could.

It didn't take long for both of them to shoot again. Dally pulled out and put the thong on Pony and Pony slipped the panties on Darry. They soon fell asleep.

Little did they know that somebody had been watching them threw the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Darry woke up and turned pink when he remembered what he was wearing. He looked at Pony and bit his lip holding back a moan. It was hot seeing his brother in only that pink thong. 

He got up and walked to the kitchen. He saw a naked Soda and Steve together on Soda's bed. He bit his lip and continued to walk. He went to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. He was hard and it was kinda painful. He heard the door open and saw Two-Bit walk in. When did he even leave?

Two-Bit walked up to him and connected their lips. Darry looked at what Two-Bit was wearing. He wore a see through shirt and a pair of see through jeans. He had on tight briefs that showed off very clearly what he was packing.

“I'm gonna wake the others up. Shut the oven off and go sit in your chair,” Two-Bit whispered into Darry's ear before leaving the room. Darry did as told and sat down. 

Two-Bit went to Darry's room first and bent over Pony and began to kiss the others neck. Pony woke up slowly and smiled at Two-Bit. “Go to the living room and sit on Darry's lap. You can touch each other if you want but don't take anything off,” Two-Bit said and kissed Pony before sending him out.

Two-Bit went to Soda's room and instead of a gentle wake up like he'd done for Pony, he gave both of their asses a rough slap. They both jumped and looked at them. “Go to the living room. Don't bother dressing, it won't matter in the long run,” he said and left, the duo not far behind him. 

Pony was kissing Darry, his arms around Darry's neck. Darry's hands ran up and down Pony's back. Soda saw this and let out a light moan. Soda made his way over and sat on Darry's other leg and began to kiss his neck. 

Two-Bit pushed Steve down onto the couch and began to straddle him. Their kiss was rough. Steve wouldn't ever admit it, but he really enjoyed being dominated.

The door swung open and everyone turned their heads and saw none other than Dallas Winston. “When Cherry told me she saw all of you fucking, I didn't believe it. I'm glad I came despite of it. All Cherry wants in return for this is a picture of the brothers kissing. She apparently ships you three,” Dally said and began to stroke his hard on through his jeans.

“Well then get your picture now cause this is your best chance,” Soda said and all three of the Curtis brothers kissed. Dally took a picture of waist up and one of everything for himself. He tossed his phone onto the table and quickly stripped. Pony took a note that Dally went commando. 

Dally pulled Pony away from his brothers and began to kiss him, while Soda and Darry continued their make out session. Dally slowly pulled the thong off, even though he really enjoyed the sight of Ponyboy wearing it.

Soda slowly began to kiss down Darry's chest. Once he got to Darry's panties he kissed at the erection. Soda pulled it down slowly, very slowly, and Darry resisted the urge to pull them down right then and there.

Dally positioned Pony on his hands and knees and began to eat him out. Soda's ass was in front of Pony's face and he couldn't resist. He pushed a finger into his brothers ass and began thrusting it.

Steve pulled down Two-Bit's shorts and briefs and dropped them on the ground. Steve didn't have the patience to wait to start, and slammed himself down onto Two-Bit. What could he say? He liked it rough and raw. Good for Steve, that's also how Two-Bit liked it.

Dally pulled Pony away from Soda and stood on his knees and Pony knew what he wanted Pony to do. Pony slowly went down on Dally. He gagged about halfway down because Dally was hung. Even bigger than Two-Bit and Pony didn't think it could get any bigger.

Darry sat Soda on the chair and slowly pushed himself down on Soda. “Holy shit Darry. You don't wait huh,” Soda moaned out. Darry began to ride his younger brother hard and kissed Soda again.

Dally ran a hand through Pony's hair and grabbed a fistfull before fucking Pony's face. Pony gagged, but Dally didn't care. He'd been waiting for the day to do this for ages. When Dally pulled out of Pony's mouth, there was a long string of saliva still connecting the two.

The sound of Two-Bit's rough thrust into Steve could be heard from anywhere you could be in the house. Steve would most likely bleed from this but Steve didn't mind bleeding or how hard it would be to walk after this. 

Darry pulled off of Soda and laid on the ground. Soda followed and quickly thrusted back into Darry. Dally positioned Pony over Darry so Pony was above Darry's dick and Pony's dick was above Darry's mouth. Dally slowly pushed into Pony as Pony and Darry began to suck each other.

Two-Bit and Steve kissed before Two-Bit bent Steve over the kitchen table and fucked him hard against it. With every thrust Steve was pushed hard against the side of the table. He would be in a hell lot of pain after this. He would probably be bruised in some places.

The door opened again and they all looked over and saw two Socs. One they hated and one that they didn't hate as much. Aka Randy and Bob. “Holy shit. Not what I expected to see today,” Randy said and could feel his pants getting tighter. Bob was going through the same situation. 

“Come join us if you want. The more the merrier,” Two-Bit said and the Socs smirked at each other before stripping. They didn't have any attachment to the greasers so they were going to be as rough as they liked. 

Randy positioned behind Dally and thrusted in quickly. This was something entirely new for Dally. He had never bottomed for anyone before. He couldn't say he hated it however. Bob thrusted into Steve. Steve was in absolute bliss. Having to dicks inside of him was the best thing in his life.

Pony could feel the familiar feeling of release and before he could say anything he shot into Darry's mouth. Darry tried to swallow it all but some poured down his chin. Darry followed soon and shot into Pony's mouth.

From the feeling of Pony's tight hole and the dick in his ass, Dally shot a huge load into Pony's ass. Soda followed soon after filling up his older brother. Randy shot into Dally also which Dally admitted he loved the feeling of someone shooting their load inside of him.

Steve shot rope after rope onto Two-Bit's chest. Two-Bit kissed him roughly as he shot his load into Steve. Bob followed and filled up Steve so much that some of both men's seed flowed down Two-Bit and Bob's dicks. Steve pulled off and cleaned both of them off. Blood and cum both poured out of Steve's hole.

Randy and Bob stood and redressed. “We'll be back later to continue this. Maybe we could stop jumping you greasers if we just do this all the time,” Bob said and they left after kissing each other.

They all put on some form of underwear and separated into different rooms. Dally and Pony laid together on the couch, Soda cuddled with Steve on Soda's bed, and Darry was making out with Two-Bit on Darry's bed.

They all knew this wasn't the last time they'd do this. Dally sent the picture to Cherry who squealed in excitement when she got it. She was so glad she'd peaked into the Curtis's window the previous day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry was creepy and Dally benefited from it. Who should we have fuck next? I'm open for suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might include some actual love and some story line. But obviously some hot sex.

Ponyboy sat on the bathroom floor in tears. The words echoed in his head. The way Johnny had insulted him, insult after insult, he didn't know what to do.

He didn't understand how Johnny knew about his affairs with his brothers. His guess was Cherry. She never kept her mouth shut about drama. Johnny had hung out with her yesterday.

He didn't hide his crying. He was alone anyways. What difference did it make?  
He was distracted by his thoughts to hear the front door open.

Dally could hear Pony from the living room. The door was open and he saw Pony shaking and sobbing. He bent down and gave him a concerned look.

"Kid what happened," Dally asked and lifted his chin. 

"Johnny found about Soda and me and Darry having sex and he told me I was a worthless piece of shit," Pony stuttered out every single word.

Dally hugged him and Pony cried into his shoulder. Dally ran his hand three Pony's hair and began to rub his back. Pony pulled away and next thing he knew Dally was kissing him.

It was different from the previous kisses the last couple of days. It was light and sweet. "I can't believe Johnnycakes would say that to you. Especially someone so beautiful and perfect," Dally whispered after pulling away. "I love you Ponyboy," Dally whispered.

"I love you too, Dallas Winston," Pony said, with a smile. "Now let's have some more loving and sweet sex, unlike our usual rough sex," Pony whispered before being to unbutton Dally's jeans.

...

Johnny couldn't believe he'd said that. Truthfully he found it kinda hot to see Darry with his tough arms, Soda with his movie star looks, and Ponyboy's innocent look. 

He was jealous. Jealous that he wasn't Ponyboy's first time and now he'd ruined any chance with Ponyboy.

He couldn't help but what it would be like. Kissing Pony on every part of his body. Going down on Pony and vice versa. Bending Pony over and breeding him.

He would go and apologize to Ponyboy. Do anything he could to get his friend back. Anything.

...

Pony kissed Dally as he ran his hands up and down his muscular chest. Dally massaged Pony's ass threw his tight boxer briefs. Dally was wearing with underwear much like he had on in the hospital, except from the puddle of precum on the tip of his erection.

Pony reached over and pulled them off and discarded them and began to stroke Dally. Pony slowly kissed down Dally's chest until he got down to Dally's dick and as he licked, he stared up at Dally's face, watching as he threw his head back. He loved the look of Dally's face in pure pleasure.

Pony slowly went down on Dally. He took it inch by inch because Dally was big and he didn't want to gag. Dally resisted the urge to just fuck the boys face.

Pony did his best to please the older teen.Pony sucked in his cheeks and began to spiral his tongue around. Pony began to bob his head. Dally ran a hand threw his own hair.

He never would have thought he'd see Pony blowing him. He'd never thought he'd fall in love with Ponyboy either in all fairness, but somethings just happen. Dally pulled Pony off of him and kissed him. 

Dally pulled down Pony's boxers and grabbed his cock. He grabbed them both in his fist and began to jerk off both of them at the same time. He brought three fingers to Ponyboy's mouth and Pony understood and began to suck Dally's fingers. Dally could tell that Pony was close, so he pulled his hand away along with his fingers from Pony's mouth.

He instructed Pony to bend over the sink and Pony did as told. Dally slowly pushed a digit into Pony and he could see Pony's reaction in the mirror. That was honestly one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He began to thrust it in and out before adding a second one and scissoring him open. When he had the third one, Pony let out a loud cry of pain.

Dally whispered everything in Pony's ear to sooth him until Pony relaxed. Dally began to thrust his fingers in Ponyboy. They both looked in the mirror and both of there dicks twitched in excitement.

Dally pulled the fingers out and didn't hesitate to position in front of Pony's hole. "If you need me to stop, just tell me and I will," Dally said before pushing in. Once he was buried inside of Pony he waited. It took a couple minutes for Pony's breath to calm down but when it did Pony nodded and Dally began to thrust into him again.

Pony gripped the sides of the sink as Dally began to thrust faster and harder. This was heaven for Pony. Dally planted light kisses in every spot he could reach.

Pony began to push back onto Dally trying to have Dally fully inside of him as much as he could. Dally pulled out of Pony and lifted him up and pressed him against the wall. Pony wrapped his legs around Dally's waste and his arms around Dally's neck before Dally pushed back in and kissed Pony again.

Pony could slowly feel his release building up inside of him. "Dal I'm close," he moaned out. Dally wrapped his hand around Ponyboy's erection and began to beat him off. Pony let put a series of loud moans and shot onto Dally's chest and some landed on his face. Dally felt it rushing threw him has he shot several strings of cum into Pony's ass.

They both sat panting before Dally pulled out of Pony. They didn't know why they did it, but they put on each other's underwear. Dally's was covered in precum, sweat, and piss and Dally loved seeing Pony in them, while Pony's were even tighter on Dally then on him. They had a long make out session before Dally asked Pony," You wanna go on a date with me tonight." 

Pony smiled. "I'd love that," he whispered before falling asleep in Dally's arms. Dally smiled at the boy before grabbing his phone from his jeans pocket (which were hard to reach on the other side of the room because of Ponyboy laying on top of him)and text Darry and Soda explaining about what happened between Johnny and Pony, and about Dally's date with Pony. 

Darry and Soda got the text and were on their way home real fast.

...

Johnny had came to apologize to Pony until he heard Dally ask Pony on a date. Johnny just stood for a moment before making his way for the door. 

Soda opened the door with fire in his eyes. "Go to my room, strip and sit on the bed," Soda growled and Johnny practically ran on did as told.

Soda came back a couple minutes later and sat on the bed. "Bend over my lap Johnny and don't fight it or it's going to be worse," Soda said and Johnny cooperated.

Soda brought his hand down on Johnny's ass hard. Johnny yelped and jumped in Soda's lap. "Fifty clothed, twenty-five with pants off, and twenty-five more bare assed. You fight it, I add an extra ten to the bare assed," Soda said before spanking Johnny again. "Plus you have to count every single one."

"Three," Johnny cried out as Soda brought his hand down again. This process of counting and spanking continued until fifty. Johnny was fully hard by then. Darry entered the room and looked at the two.

"Go grab the ring. I'm gonna make sure he gets nothing but pain from this," Soda said and Darry left before coming back with a cock ring.

Soda lifted him and Darry pulled off Johnny's pants and pulled down the front of his boxers before putting the ring on Johnny. "You wanna do the twenty-five with boxers or without," Soda asked.

"Oh definitely without," Darry growled.

Soda brought his hand down and Johnny practically screamed out the fifty one. Soda felt kinda bad. He knew that Johnny had it bad at home and all but Johnny hurt Pony and he would not let that happen.

They got to seventy five and Soda and Darry switched places before pulling off Johnny's boxers. Darry brought his hand down and Johnny began to ball. Darry looked away and continued. Johnny continued counting and once they got to one hundred they laid Johnny on the bed. 

"You will stay here as you are. We will lock the door so nobody comes in. You stay in here. You're going to get more but we have to go to work. Understood," Darry said, his voice stern.

"Yes sir," Johnny said and laid on the bed, crying. The other two boys left after locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for hurting Johnny. I promise things will get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Dally ran a hand threw his hair. He was nervous about his date with Ponyboy. Darry had gave him that defensive big brother talk and Dally was actually shaking.

Dally wore a suit. He was spending every dime he had on this nice dinner with Pony.

Pony looked in the mirror. He didn't own many fancy clothes so Soda had lent him a nice shirt. Soda had also said he couldn't see Pony in a suit, which is why Pony didn't just wear one of Darry's suits.

Soda helped him put his hair back and then placed on a flower crown. "You look adorable baby bro. Now go out there and have fun," Soda said and patted his brothers shoulders.

Dally shifted from foot to foot and then he saw Pony step out. "You look beautiful," he said, mouth agap.

"And you look hot as ever," Pony said and kissed him lightly.

Dally smiled and pulled away. "Come on let's go," he said and took Pony's hand. Pony laced there fingers and they stepped out the door. 

"How the hell did you buy a motorcycle," Ponyboy asked.

"Who said anything about buying," Dally winked and Pony let out a giggle.

Dally handed Pony his helmet and Pony put it on, hoping it didn't ruin the flower crown Soda had worked all day on. He wrapped his arms around Dally and pressed himself against Dally.

Dally began to drive. He didn't mind not wearing a helmet. He didn't usually where it anyways. He liked feeling the wind in his hair.

They arrived and Pony could tell this place was expensive, and they hadn't even went inside yet. Pony took the helmet off and readjusted the flower crown. Dally took his hand once again and they went inside.

The waiter seated them and Dally smiled at him. "So do you like it. This place," Dally asked.

"It's beautiful Dallas. Thank you," Pony smiled. The waiter came back. They'd both only got waters. Dally ordered a steak and potatoes and Pony got a grilled chicken salad.

...

Soda sighed and laid on the couch. Darry had to go the store to get some food and had sent Two-Bit and Steve to spy on Dally and Pony. He would've sent Soda with but Soda would have yelled or something like that.

He remembered Johnny and headed to Darry's room and unlocked the door. Johnny looked at him and had stayed the way he'd been told. Johnny let out a whimper and scooted away.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna do anything," Soda said and sat on the bed. "Unless you want me to do something."

Johnny crawled over to Soda and sat on Soda's lap and connected their lips. Johnny unbuttoned Soda's jeans and pulled them off and pulled off Soda's shirt. 

Soda pulled off Johnny's shirt also and began to bite at Johnny's neck. "You better apologize to Ponyboy. Or this will be the last time anyone touches or looks at you," Soda growled before biting Johnny's neck harder, drawing blood.

Johnny let out a cry of pain and Soda lapped his tongue at the cut. Soda pulled down his boxers and discarded them to the ground. He began to thrust into Johnny's crack. 

Soda reached over to Darry's nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and lubed up three fingers before slowly pushing one into Johnny's ass. He began to thrust it in and out of Johnny's hole and Johnny let out a scream of pleasure.

Soda added a second and began to scissor Johnny open. Johnny began to ride down onto Soda's fingers. Soda slipped in a third and Johnny let out a hiss of pain. Johnny continued to ride Soda's finger until Soda pulled them out.

Soda lubed himself up before pushing into Johnny. Johnny rested his head on Soda's shoulder as Soda filled Johnny to his hilt. Johnny began to pull up before pushing himself back down. "God Johnny. You are so fucking tight," Soda moaned out.

... 

Dally finished his meal before Pony and watched the other eat. He found it adorable how Pony tried to keep himself clean. Pony finished and Dally smiled. "I hope you don't mind that I got dessert ordered for us already," Dally said and took Pony's hand from across the table.

Pony smiled. "Sure. What'd ya get," Pony questioned.

"It's a surprise," Dally smirked slightly.

Pony chuckled. The waiter came out and placed the plate on the table and took the other plates away. Pony stared. It was a lava cake with a fancy chocolate design. That's not what had Pony intrigued however.

There were two rings in chocolate circles. Dally grabbed one and got on one knee. "Dal, are you," Pony was cut off by Dally.

"Let me finish. I give you this ring to wear as a promise that you and I will only see each other, only kiss each other, and only love each other. By wearing the matching rings it guards our relationship to make sure that it only grows and continues to get more and more beautiful. By wearing this, you promise that you will only love me and vice versa. Do you agree to wear this ring to celebrate our relationship," Dally asked. 

Pony nodded and smiled and Dally slipped it on his finger. Pony took the other ring and slipped it on to Dally's finger. Dally kissed Pony and almost everybody in the restaurant applauded.

Two-Bit looked at Steve and smiled. "I think they've found who they're meant for," he said and looked at the two.

"I don't know. I'm team Johnnyboy," Steve smirked.

"So Johnnyboy vs. Dallyboy? Bet on it," Two-Bit asked and stuck out his hand. Steve nodded and they shook.

A Soc suddenly stood up and went up to Pony before striking him in the face. Dally didn't hesitate to take his glass and smash it over the Soc's head and pushing him out the window. Everyone around them applauded.

Dally kneeled next to Pony and looked at him. "You okay Ponyboy," Dally asked and ran his hand along the side of Pony's face.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Pony said and wiped a tear away and smiled at Dally, who hugged him.

"Come on baby. Let's go," Dally said and they left. Two-Bit and Steve followed after they were sure they wouldn't get caught.

...

Soda pulled out of Johnny and they laid together. "That was," Johnny didn't finish because Soda kissed him again. 

"Let's get dressed," Soda said and smiled at the younger.

They got dressed and left the room. At the same time, Dally and Pony showed up. When Johnny and Pony saw each other the room got silent.

"Pony, I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry that it wasn't me you wanted so I blew up," Johnny said.

"It's whatever. I'm happy now and willing to let it go. Soda, you wanna sleep alone tonight. I wanna sleep with Dally right now," Pony said and Soda nodded. Dally and Pony went to Pony's room and stripped to boxers and cuddled before falling asleep.

Johnny sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands. "Guess I'm too late," Johnny was close to tears.

"It'll be okay. You can sleep in my bed if you want," Soda said and Johnny looked at him and they connected lips again.

"Only if your in it with me," Johnny said and kissed Soda one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is exactly. I wrote it a month ago. *Hides* Don't kill me.

Darry woke up and looked around. Two-Bit laid nude next to him. Darry smiled and kissed the other before standing and leaving the room. He didn't bother dressing because, well what was the use when everyone in the house had already either been fucked by him or had fucked him. 

He had quit his job, but he'd had to. His boss had been touching him and that was pissing off Two-Bit. He hadn't realized that the other male had developed actual feelings for him. He just thought they were friends with benefits.

Now Two-Bit was working which was completely out of character. Well, until you knew his job. He was a stripper. Darry didn't really care though. He wasn't bothered like Two-Bit was by these things.

Darry sighed and began to cook breakfast for the seven guys in the house now. Dally and Ponyboy shared a room. Darry and Two-Bit shared Darry's room. Steve, Soda and Johnny all shared also. 

They occasionally found many other guys in their house and it was kinda awkward because many of them didn't wear clothes or wore very little. Except for Dally and Ponyboy. They usually wore clothes. Darry didn't quite agree with what Pony wore nowadays but he wasn't really one to talk.

He felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked back and saw Soda and they kissed lightly. “Darry,” Soda whined and began to thrust into Darry's crack.

“Let me finish cooking first,” Darry whispered.

“It's so hard that it hurts,” Soda whimpered.

Darry sighed and shut off the oven and bent over the counter. “Hurry up,” Darry sighed and Soda smiled and pushed into his brother. Darry let out a long moan, along with Soda. Soda began to thrust roughly. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the house. 

...

Steve woke up to the sound of Soda and Darry moaning and he was hard almost instantly. He looked at Johnny and knew the other boy wouldn't object so he pulled down the loose boxers the other was wearing and decided that it had been awhile since he'd bottomed so he planted light kisses down Johnny's chest and slowly licked up Johnny's member. 

Johnny let out a long moan but stayed asleep. In his dream he was tied up and being brutally fucked by Pony. He yelled out Pony's name and Steve smirked hearing it. He was so going to use that against the other male in the future.

Once he figured Johnny was hard enough he positioned himself above Johnny and pushed himself down.

Johnny's dream shifted so that now Pony was tied up and gagged. Johnny was fucking the other roughly which made the other cry in pain but also moan in pleasure loud enough you could hear it through the gag. In the real world Johnny had began thrusting roughly into Steve who was loving this.

...

Darry began to feel his release coming. Soda could tell and he smirked. He grabbed a cup off the counter and placed it under Darry's dick. Darry didn't know what he was doing but he didn't really care. 

Darry let out a loud scream of pleasure and shot his seed into the cup. Soda placed the cup back on the counter and began to tug on Darry's hair as he thrusted roughly and also began to spank Darry. Darry was hard again and let out a cry of pain. 

Soda felt his release building up and with a couple more rough thrust, shot his load into Darry. Soda placed the cup under Darry's hole and pulled out and watched as his seed spilled into the cup. He placed it onto the counter.

He saw Darry's erection and dropped to his knees and began to bob his head. “Fuck yeah,” Darry moaned out and he began to fuck Soda's face. Soda let it happen with a smile.

...

Steve began to stroke himself quickly. He wanted to shoot on Johnny's face so he would wake up to it. He was so glad that Johnny was such a deep sleeper. 

Johnny could feel himself about to release. He loved Pony's face. He'd taken the gag off so he could hear the beautiful sounds. He watched as Pony began to shake and shot his seed unto himself. Johnny let out a low moan and shot his seed into Pony's ass.

Steve felt Johnny fill him up and that sent him over the edge. He shot onto Johnny's chest, face, and even into his hair. Steve pulled off and felt the seed slide down his leg and he stood above Johnny so it fell onto him more. Steve grabbed his camera and took a picture with a smirk and he watched as Johnny woke up. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Steve said with a wink. “I made a mess on you by the way. Don't bother cleaning up. I already got a picture.”

Johnny turned a bright pink. He went into the bathroom and Steve was right. He was completely covered, head to toe. He scooped some up with his finger and sucked on his finger. He had to admit that him and Steve tasted good. 

...

Darry shot his second load for the day into Soda's mouth and kissed the other before standing. Soda grabbed the cup and handed it to Darry. “Go give this Two-Bit. I'm sure he'll enjoy it.”

Darry smiled and grabbed the cup and set it next to Two-Bit. He slapped the other boys ass who woke with a start and then smiled at Darry. Two-Bit grabbed the cup and looked at it and after taking a minute to realize what it was, drank it quickly. He smiled and Darry licked up the drop on his lip.


End file.
